Detras del espejo
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Bueno despues de que acabo Total Drama Island, al dia siguiente nada es igual... Un Chris confundido, las personalidades de todos han cambiado!. El mundo se volvio loco!
1. Chapter 1

**Que hay lindos lectores, xXAiko-HayashiXx antes xX7F8Xx, viene con una nueva historia que espero que les guste ^^.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Bien, que inicie el Fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Detrás del espejo**

**Capitulo1.- Como paso esto?**

Se lo merecía, lo sabia, talvez su actitud no era a la adecuada, no, no era el, los desafíos acabaron con ellos y claro tenían que desquitarse con alguien al final de todo.

-Esos chicos, pero me las pagaran en la siguiente temporada- comentaba Chris mientras se secaba el cabello, después de que lo arrojaron al agua.

-Chris, estas bien?- pregunto el Chef mientras entraba a su cabaña.

-Si, yo estoy bien, pero mi cabello se arruino- comento mientras se secaba. –Veo que lograste escapar- comento al ver que no estaba mojado.

-Soy un sobreviviente de guerra y se cosas que ellos no saben- comento orgulloso. –Pero bueno, podrás desquitarte con ellos en la siguiente temporada y en las que vendrán- dijo para animarlo.

-Justo eso estaba pensando- dijo.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, que descanses Chris- comento el Chef mientras salía del remolque de Chris.

-Gracias Chef, igualmente- dijo. En el momento que el estuvo solo, comenzó a pensar, como serian ahora sus vacaciones, la temporada había acabado y una nueva vendría en unos cuantos meses, regresaría al lado de su esposa y su hijo, a su empleo anterior, en fin, estos meses no serian los mismo, ya se había acostumbrado a atormentar a los campistas. Después, pensó en ellos, que harían una vez que acabara la temporada, quien iría con quien y quienes se dejarían de ver. Pero de pronto, un pensamiento llego a su cabeza mientras pensaba en ellos.

-"Como serian sus opuestos?"- pensó de repente. Una sonrisa que después se convirtió en risa y de ahí en carcajada ilumino su rostro. –Jamás pasara eso- dijo para si mientras se colocaba su pijama. –Jamás pasara eso- dijo de nuevo mientras caí en un profundo sueño.

Ya era de día, el cuello le dolía y la garganta.

-Que raro- dijo para si mientras notaba que estaba desnudo. –Pero que rayos? Juraría que tenia puesta mi pijama… esos campistas y sus bromas, auch! me duele la cabeza- dijo mientras se ponía en pie. Pero una vez que lo hizo, levanto las sabanas y lo que vio lo asusto mucho.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!!!!!- grito el hombre al ver que un cuerpo increíblemente delgado y de tez morena estaba a su lado y desnudo. Este comenzó a despertarse.

-Ah ya te despertaste, Chris- dijo mientras le sonreía. Chris no lo identifico hasta que oyó su voz.

-Chef Hatchet? Que rayos le paso?- pregunto asustado.

-Que me paso de que? Estas bien?- pregunto con un tono dulce, nada habitual en el. Chris comenzó asustarse por las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Que haces en mi remolque?- pregunto asustado.

-No lo recuerdas, dijiste que ha sido la mejor noche que has tenido- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que asusto mas a Chris.

-Pe… pe… pero de que rayos hablas?- pregunto.

-No lo recuerdas? Ayer en la noche, todos los campistas te hicieron una fiesta y me invitaste a quedarme contigo, después me besaste y…-

-Cállate!!!! Y como que me hicieron una fiesta? Ellos me arrojaron al río, eso hasta tu lo viste- dijo mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al ver la mirada de preocupación que el Chef Hatchet le proporcionaba.

-De plano estas mal y eso que no tomaste- comento. –Pero bueno, anda ven que aun es temprano- dijo con una sonrisita traviesa, que asusto a Chris.

-Tu estas loco!- grito para después salir del remolque. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí, El y el Chef tuvieron sexo?, Chris se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando, era algo súper loco y perturbante con tal solo pensarlo. Aun con las sabanas, Chris se dirigió a la tienda donde estaba su comida. Mientras desayunaba, oyó algo que lo helo desde el alma.

-Chris, donde te metiste?- preguntaba el Chef co un tono divertido mientras pasaba por ahí. Chris se escondió debajo de la mesa. –Chris, estas aquí?- pregunto al entrar a la tienda.

-Buenos días Chef Hatchet, no pude evitar oír lo que decía pero buscas a Chris?- pregunto una voz que Chris no pudo identificar pero que se le hacia familiar.

-Oh, Ezekiel, buenos días y si busco a Chris, no lo has visto? Creo que esta mal- dijo preocupado mientras Chris se asustaba más.

-"Ezekiel?, ese es Ezekiel?"- pensó Chris. –"Pero como? Su voz se oye diferente y con un tono de educación"-

-Esta mal? Porque lo preguntas? Le ha pasado algo malo? Esta acaso enfermo?- preguntaba Ezekiel con un tono educado que Chris no podía creer.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, creo que esta mal de la cabeza, el no recuerda que le hayan hecho una fiesta es mas, dice que ustedes los campistas lo arrojaron al río- dijo preocupado.

-Que lo arrojamos al río? De donde saco esa idea tan loca y poco educada?-

-No lo se, pero bueno, no lo has visto?- insistió

-No, no lo he visto Chef Hatchet, de seguro estará en el baño, no lo has buscado ahí verdad?-

-Oh tienes razón, bueno lo buscare por ahí, nos vemos- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Fue un placer ayudarte querido amigo- volvió a decir Ezekiel, con un tono de educación. Ahora si Chris estaba mas que confundido, esto no podía ser verdad, el Chef Hatchet era gay? Como paso eso. Salio de su escondite y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su remolque.

-Algo muy, muy raro esta pasando aquí- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se ponía su ropa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien, este primer capitulo esta algo loco, espero que las fans de Chris no me maten!, Nota: el no es gay, ya vieron como se asusto al verlo.**

**(Aiko: Y quien no)**

**(Ángel: Estuvo loco el fic)**

**(Ryuk: jajajaja me divirtió mucho).**

**Bueno, dejando de lado a ellos tres, espero que haya sido de su agrado y grax por sus review en otras historias. Ahora la pregunta de oro… que pasara después?**

**Bye!!!**


	2. El mundo se ha vuelto loco

**Hi! Aiko Hayashi esta de vuelta con historias =^w^=, grax por todos sus reviews ^^ se les agradece.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Bien, que inicie el Fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Detrás del espejo**

**Capitulo 2.- El mundo se ha vuelto loco**

Apenas entro al remolque se sintió aliviado, se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse, tal vez eso lo calmaría un poco. Estaba confundido… no… más que confundido, tenia la extraña sensación de que algo malo, muy malo estaba pasando en el campamento.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño… o algo malo ocurrió mientras dormía, tal vez todos fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres y me dejaron a mi por ser un gran conductor… no, no pienso con claridad, pero si esto es una broma… no es muy graciosa- pensó para si mientras entraba a la ducha. El agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo haciendo que se calmara, como si las gotas de agua cantaran para el, arrullándolo, pidiéndole que se calmara, comenzó a sentir cierta paz. Pero todo se fue a la ****** cuando escucho algo que le helo el alma.

-Rayos, no lo encuentro en ninguna parte, me pregunto si habrá regresado- dijo el Chef en el momento que entro al remolque. Chris se aterro, un frió escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, si el Chef lo encontraba duchándose… no!, no quería imaginar que le pasaría, comenzó a rezar, pedía que el Chef no lo encontrara y, ocurrió, sus rezos fueron oídos, ya que oyó una voz.

-Chef Hatchet, venga rápido! Katie y Sadie se están peleando de nuevo!- grito la voz de una chica que Chris identifico rápidamente.

-Oh Dios, Otra vez peleando? Donde están peleando Heather?-

-En el muelle, venga rápido- grito de nueva cuenta. El Chef, salio corriendo del remolque y se dirigió al "campo de batalla". Chris suspiro aliviado, no le importo que Katie y Sadie se rompieran sus cabezas o lo que sea, estaba a salvo. Termino rápidamente de ducharse y cuando salio, su cuerpo se congelo al ver al Chef dirigirse al remolque, tenia que actuar rápido, así que poso sus ojos en un lugar y su cabeza comenzó a idear un plan.

-Rayos, esas dos acabaran muertas si pelean con esas navajas, todavía me pregunto de donde rayos…- comenzó a decir pero se silencio al sentir un golpe en su cabeza. Chris, había tomado un jarrón de cristal que se encontraba en una mesa, se coloco detrás de la puerta y con eso golpeo la cabeza del Chef, dejándolo inconsciente. Chris tomo al Chef por los pies y lo llevo hasta el baño donde, con unas esposas que tenía guardadas, lo ato al inodoro.

-Siento mucho hacerte esto, espero lo entiendas- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, dejando a un Chef inconciente atado, de ambas manos, al retrete. Una vez que se vistió, salio de su remolque, comenzó a caminar hacia al campamento, hasta ahora todo estaba normal, el bosque seguía igual, el campamento donde el y el Chef estaban no tenia ningún cambio, se apresuro un poco y, con cierto alivio, vio que el campamento seguía igual, las cabañas estaban ahí, la fogata, el muelle, hasta los baños, todo estaba normal, todo, a excepción de algo, los campistas no se encontraban en ese momento. Eso le extraño demasiado, pero luego, entre los árboles y arbustos, logro identificar a una figura que se le hacia muy familiar.

-Quien será?- pregunto para si mientras se acercaba a esa figura, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba. –Tu… tu no eres…- comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar.

-Ha, buenos días Señor Mclean- dijo el chico saludándolo de manera cortes.

-E… Ezekiel?- pregunto ya que no lo podia creer. No llevaba el acostumbrado gorro ni la sudadera, al contrario, tenia puesto una camisa blanca y un saco, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Se veía limpio, educado… totalmente diferente al chico que ya había visto.

-El mismo, acaso no me reconoces querido amigo?- pregunto el chico.

-Pe… pero que te paso?- Ezekiel lo miro con confusión.

-Que me paso? Ah mi no me ha pasado nada, al que parece que le paso algo fue a ti, el Chef dijo que estabas muy mal, por cierto, te sientes mal?- dijo, pero Chris lo miro con mas confusión.

-Que le paso a tu ropa?- pregunto.

-Que? Tiene algo? Una mancha? Si es así, creo que me cambiare- dijo mientras se dirigía a su cabaña pero Chris lo detuvo.

-No, no es una mancha pero… que le paso a tu gorro… a tu sudadera… que le paso?-

-Sudadera? Gorro? Amigo, enserio que estas mal, yo jamás he usado esa ropa, al menos no estos días-

-Pero, como…?-

-Como que? Chris estas bien? Te afecto acaso la fiesta de ayer?-

-Fiesta? Cual fiesta? De que hablas?-

-La fiesta que te hicimos ayer los campistas, después de que gane Isla del Drama…-

-Espera… tu ganaste? No, quien gano fue Owen- al oír esto, Ezekiel comenzó a reír. –Que tiene de gracioso?-

-Jajajaja… no es nada es solo que… jajajaja Owen fue el primer eliminado jajaja, ahí Chris, me has alegrado la mañana- dijo mientras reía. Chris, por su parte, no entendía nada, como que Owen fue el primer eliminado? Como fue eso? Esto tenía que ser una broma. –Bueno si me disculpas, voy a ver a mi novia, con tu permiso- dijo mientras se iba.

-Ezekiel, quien es tu novia?- pregunto.

-Bridgette por supuesto, eso ya lo sabes y de sobra- dijo.

-Pe… pero tu… eres machista…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo machista? No querido amigo, yo no soy machista, de donde sacaste esa idea?-

-Esto… esto no esta bien- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. –Tu… tu eres Ezekiel, el chico machista del grupo, el primer eliminado del reality, el chico que se hurga la nariz, el que ha tomado clases en casa, ese eres tu- dijo mientras Ezekiel se asustaba.

-Q… que? Yo no soy así, soy educado, jamás me he hurgado la nariz, eso es asqueroso, nunca he tomado clases en casa, mis padres, dos arquitectos famosos, siempre me han enviado a escuelas de grande prestigio, no soy el que tu dices, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro- dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Chris estaba confundido, entonces pregunto por una persona.

-Oye, sabes donde esta Eva?- Ezekiel se detuvo al oír ese nombre.

-Eva? No lo se… estará escondida como siempre-

-Es… escondida?-

-Si, es una chica muy miedosa y llorona, eso ya lo sabes, ahora me voy- dijo mientras desaparecía entre los árboles y arbustos. Chris se dirigió a las cabañas a buscar a Eva, cosa en la que no tardo mucho, ya que en la cabaña de las mujeres de los Bagres Asesinos, vio un bulto oculto en unas sabanas.

-Quien… quien esta ahí?- pregunto Eva con miedo, dejando a Chris confundido.

-Soy… soy yo Chris, que haces ahí Eva?- pregunto. Eva salio de su escondite y lo que vio Chris hizo que se sonrojara. Ya que a diferencia de la Eva que estaba acostumbrado, esta no llevaba vestimenta de deportista, llevaba una playera de tirantes color rosa, y una falda del mismo color con unos zapatos blancos y medias blancas. Tenia el cabello suelto y su "ceja única" había desaparecido, cambiándola por dos finas cejas. Eva estaba avergonzada.

-Que… que se te ofrece Chris?- pregunto con un tono tímido y dulce, por alguna razón, eso asusto a Chris.

-Es que… venia a preguntar… ya al diablo, que te paso? Que le paso a tu ropa? Y porque estabas escondida?-

-Me escondía de Katie y Sadie, estaban peleando y después de que el Chef las separara, ambas se dirigieron hacia a mi a atacarme-

-Tu… le tenias miedo a Katie y Sadie?-

-Siempre ha sido así Chris, no se que te sorprende, ah por cierto, gracias por defenderme de ellas, fuiste muy amable- esto si sorprendió a Chris, el defendiendo a un campista?

-Yo? Te defendí?-

-Claro… perdona si te ofendí… oh rayos- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada.

-Eva, puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-Quien gano el concurso?- Eva lo miro confundido.

-Ezekiel… por supuesto- dijo mientras en sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas, dejando a Chris asustado.

-Estas… estas llorando?-

-Perdona Chris… que estés viendo esto, pero es que… me duele- Chris estaba confundido.

-Que te duele?-

-Que acaso no lo sabes? Todos saben que… que Ezekiel me gusta- concluyo mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos. Chris sintió cierto escalofrió al oír esto.

-Te… te gusta Ezekiel? Pero como? Tú lo odias- dijo. Eva volteo su mirada hacia el.

-Como puedes decir eso? Fuiste el primero al que le conté esto, además yo jamás odiaría a Ezekiel, aunque le me ignore siempre y Duncan y Geoff…- dijo mientras trataba de salir, pero Chris la detuvo.

-Ellos también te gustan?- Eva se sonrojo.

-Yo… por favor no se los menciones- dijo sonrojada.

-Pero que rayos te ocurre?-

-Que… me ocurre?-

-Esta no eres tú, tú no eres miedosa ni llorona- dijo mientras Eva lo miraba confundida aun con lágrimas en los ojos. –Tu eres valiente, eres fuerte, eres la chica que intimida a todos, todos te temen- dijo pero solo logro que la chica se pusiera a llorar mas.

-Deja de bromear! Yo soy débil, soy una miedosa y… y apesto en los deportes, aun no se como llegue a ser segundo lugar- esto si fue sorpresa para Chris.

-Tu… tu ganaste el segundo lugar?-

-Si! Yo gane el segundo lugar, ahora déjame ir- dijo mientras salía de la cabaña. Chris le pregunto algo antes de que la perdiera de vista.

-Oye, si no me puedes decir que rayos te sucede, dime donde esta Noah- dijo ya que el no le mentiría, Noah era serio y aunque era arrogante y sarcástico, el no participaría en una broma.

-Me llamabas Carl?- pregunto una voz detrás de el. Chris se dio vuelta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al recién llegado.

-No… Noah?- pregunto sorprendido de nueva cuenta.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola chicos y chicas ^^ bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, hoy vengo de humor!!! Estoy muy feliz!!! Y preocupada :S pero mas feliz, ayer fue un día hermoso!!!!... hum bueno espero que les haya gustado… estoy tan feliz!!! **

**Que será lo que ocurre? Como será Noah? Será una especie de Lindsay? :P (especie jiji) bueno saquen conclusiones!**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

_**NekoNight: **_**Gracias por ser la primera en dejar review ^^ y que bueno que te guste mi historia ^^ por cierto… me falta enviarte los MP´s jeje hoy mismo te los envió ^^ ahora que estoy inspirada.**

_**Monica**__** . DxC . **__**Chris . fan: **_**Que bueno que aclare lo ultimo ^^ sabia que entre ellas ibas a estar tu jejeje y bienvenida a esta historia ^^. Espero sigas leyendo ^^.**

_**CrazyandGothikGirl: **_**Antes que nada ****Irashaimase (bienvenida) al mundo de xXAiko-HayashiXx,**__**ya que es la primera vez que te veo y sip, son los contrarios de los campistas y el Chef ^^ Arigato por tu review!**

_**ThiagoDaanuu-18: **_**Arigato por tu review ^^ que bueno que te haya gustado, igual me gustan tus historias!**

_**MarilynnDxC: **_**Sip, Justin es feo y Lindsay es lista! Eso será interesante jejeje, gracias por tu review.**

**Por ultimo aclaro que no los voy a poner en orden de eliminación, este primer capitulo así lo puse, pero con los demás… será sorpresa de quienes serán los siguientes! Nos leemos en otras historias!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Homo que?

**Grax a todos por sus lindos reviews!!! Se les agradece de corazón 3**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Bien, que inicie el Fic.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Detrás del espejo**

**Capitulo 3.- Homo… que?!**

-No… Noah?- pregunto Chris al ver al recién llegado, ya que a diferencia del Noah que conocía, este era mas alto, fuerte, su tez era blanca… era parecido a Justin a excepción de el color de los ojos, la piel y la forma del rostro que seguía siendo el mismo.

-Hola Carlos, para que me querías?- pregunto.

-Me llamo Chris, Noah y… un segundo como es que olvidaste mi nombre, no se supone que era inteligente?-

-Como que "se supone que eres inteligente?!" Soy muy inteli… inteli… eso!

-No sabes que es inteligente?- pregunto confuso. Que persona no sabría el significado de esa palabra?

-Claro que se que significa esa palabra, no soy un estupido!- contesto molesto.

-Bien, bien deacuerdo no eres estupido, pero dime… que rayos ocurre aquí?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-Como que ocurre aquí? Todo ha estado normal aquí, nada malo o raro ha pasado Teodoro- dijo.

-Me llamo Chris, Teodoro ni siquiera tiene "C"- especifico Chris. –Pero en serio…- comenzó a decir pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

-Que tanto me miras Roberto?-

-Que no me llamo Roberto, si no Chris!- dijo molesto.

-Bien deacuerdo pero como… ah!!!!!- grito el chico al ver como Chris se le echaba encima. –Que… que rayos estas haciendo?- pregunto mientras Chris le jalaba del cabello. –Que crees que… que…-

-Vamos Justin sal de ahí, quítate esa mascara de Noah!- grito mientras ahora lo tomaba del rostro.

-Mascara de…. Oye! Esto no es esa cosa!- dijo mientras le daba un buen golpe haciendo que el conductor volara lejos. –Que es lo que te pasa David?!- pregunto casi al borde del llanto.

-No me vayas a decir que vas a llorar- comento un poco divertido el conductor mientras se ponía en pie

-Eso me dolió- dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas. –Y como se te ocurre confundirme con Justin!- grito mientras las lagrimas se asomaban en su rostro.

-Noah no esas chillón!- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Que rayos crees que le hiciste a mi adorado Noah, Mclean?!- pregunto una voz detrás de el, que reconoció de inmediato.

-Co… Cody?- pregunto al ver al chico que, igual que los demás se encontraba diferente, era mas alto y fornido. Llevaba puesto un smoking negro con unas gafas negras. –Eres tu Cody?- pregunto.

-Co… Cody, Codito mi amor- grito Noah mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Cody, dejando a Chris sorprendido.

-Mi… amor? Codito? Que rayos les pasa?- pregunto mirando la escena.

-Tch, ya te dije Noah que no hagas eso mientras haya gente mirando- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo mientras se separaba.

-Que le hacías a Noah, Chris?- pregunto.

-Me tiro al suelo y me jalo del cabello, Cody querido- dijo Noah mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se colocaba a espaldas del chico.

-Es cierto eso?-

-Son pareja? SON PAREJA USTEDES DOS?!!!!- pregunto Chris casi gritando.

-No lo digas tan alto! Acabo de escaparme de los paparazzi y mis fastidiosa novia! Y si somos pareja, pero no lo andes divulgando- dijo Cody mientras abrazaba a Noah y le daba un beso. Esto dejo a Chris pasmado.

-Entonces porque lo ocultas?- pregunto.

-Eso ya lo sabes! Acaso eres tonto?- pregunto Cody.

-No, no lo se y el que no lo sepa, no significa que sea tonto!- dijo. –Pero díganme porque no quieren que…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Ahí están! Noah y Cody!!!- gritaron unas personas.

-Rayos!!! Nos encontraron!!! Vamonos Noah!- dijo Cody mientras tomaba del brazo a Noah.

-Chris, tu también ven- dijo Noah mientras tomaba el brazo a Chris. Después de correr por casi toda la isla, pararon hasta llegar a una cabaña que estaba abandonada.

-Que rayos fue eso, no creí que ustedes corrieran tan rápido chicos… chicos?- comenzó a decir Chris, pero al voltear vio una escena nada cómoda. –Quieren dejar de besarse y explicarme porque rayos huimos?!- grito Chris haciendo que la pareja interrumpiera su "momento".

-Oh vamos Alfonso, no te pongas así- dijo Noah mientras le sonreía de manera traviesa.

-Que no soy Alfonso! Soy Chris- dijo molesto.

-Espera, deja que yo hable cariño- dijo Cody mientras tomaba el rostro del chico y le daba un tierno beso. Dirigió su mirada a Chris y hablo. –Mira, Noah y yo somos modelos mundialmente conocidos, nos persiguen sin cansancio esos malditos paparazzis y lo mejor que podemos hacer es huir-

-Y porque ocultan su amor?-

-Como se verían dos… dos…- comenzó a decir Noah.

-Modelos cariño, modelos- menciono Cody.

-Gracias Cody, tan listo como siempre-

-Puedes terminar lo que decías?- pregunto Chris.

-Oh si perdón, bueno, como se verían dos… como habías dicho Codito?

-Modelos Noah- dijo de manera desesperaba.

-Así modelos! Como se verían dos modelos gay? Sabes el daño que nos harían?- pregunto mientras de sus ojos brotaban de nueva cuenta las lagrimas. –Además tu lo sabes, ya que también eres gay- agrego al final, dejando a Chris con la boca abierta.

-YO NO SOY GAY!!!- grito.

-Claro que lo eres, te vimos como te estabas besuqueando con el Chef fuera de tu remolque- dijo Cody mientras le sonreía.

-Yo jamás haría eso!-

-Si claro, no lo harías nunca- dijo Cody de manera sarcástica. Pero en ese momento…

-Miren! Están ahí dentro!!!- grito una voz que Cody y Noah reconocieron.

-Los paparazzis! Nos encontraron!!!- gritaron mientras posaban para las cámaras.

-Que rayos les ocurre a ustedes dos? Primero que no los descubran, huyen y ahora hacen esto?-

-Tenemos que disimular- comento Cody mientras posaba. –Solo nos escondemos cuando estamos en algún momento de intimidad o cuando estamos abrazados-

-Pero cuando estamos hablando o algo así, no podemos evitar posar- agrego Noah. Chris comenzó a salir de la cabaña, pero al abrirla, los paparazzi entraron tirándolo al suelo.

-Par de locos y malditos paparazzi, no saben respetar- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-Te ayudo?- pregunto una voz femenina mientras le extendía la mano.

-Tu!!!!- grito mientras se hacia un poco hacia atrás.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que tal? Noah salio raro :S espero que nunca sea así, lo amo!!! Bueno dejando de lado eso, espero que a ustedes le haya gustado ****^^ mañana es mi cumpleaños!!! 19 añotes me estoy poniendo vieja jiji pero bueno ahora los agradecimientos.**

**MarilynnDxC.- Te robare esa revista, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!!! (Broma) Jajajaja que onda con lo de Justin, me cae que si es sarcasmo lo que dicen XD "Salvavidas discreto que no hace alarde a su fabuloso cuerpo" Eso que? Se nota que no han visto la serie XD Chica con cerebro de maní LOL. Arigato por leer la historia**

**Mónica . DxC . Chris . Fan.- Jajaja neta Eva asusta más miedosa que agresiva LOL. Arigato por seguir esta loca historia.**

**NekoNight.- Sip, Lindsay si tiene cerebro solo que por alguna rara razón no lo usa :D no te preocupes, todo llegara a su tiempo ****^^ y sip, Eva también es súper femenina.**

**CrazyandGothikGirl.- Arigato por tu review ****^^ que bueno que te haya gustado, no pude ver Luz, Drama, Acción **** pero lo vi por Internet ;D me gusto mucho!!!**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18.- Arigato por tu review chico! Que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños!! Ya sabes, tu sorpresa la tendrás esta semana ;)**

**Gwennatic.- Kumenasai por asustarte, jeje neta lo siento**** ^^ y pues que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ espero que este también te haya gustado y sobre los opuestos de Duncan, Gwen y Trent… aparecerán… no soy spoiler ^^ pero llegaran pronto. E Irashaimase al fic.**

**XxXxLucynxXxX.- Grax por tus ideas chica! Las voy a considerar todas (ya lo viste con Cody XD) y ****Irashaimase al fic y a mi mundo!!! Por cierto me gusta tu historia de Noah ^^ y los MP chica!!! Necesito tu respuesta!**

**A todos también que se molestan en leer mi historia, muchas gracias a todos, por gente como ustedes estos proyectos avanzan **

**Nos leemos!!!**


	4. Conociendo las nuevas personalidades

**Que hay chicos, de verdad que siento mucho haberme atrasado con las histo****rias, saben que es estar sin Internet el fin de semana y Lunes?! Es horrible pero gracias a Dios, tengo un IPOD con Internet pero eso no sirve para subir buuuu!!! Bueno ****grax a todos los que se molestan en leer y dejar review =^^=.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Detrás del espejo**

**Capitulo 4.- Conociendo las nuevas personalidades**

-Te ayudo?- pregunto aquella voz mientras le extendía la mano.

-E… eres… re… realmente tu?-pregunto Chris asustado.

-De que estás hablando? Te sientes mal?- insistió la chica mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. –Vamos el suelo esta duro- menciono la chica mientras le sonreía.

-He… Heather?-

-Bien, veo que tu memoria esta normal, ahora dime, que estabas haciendo en el suelo?- pregunto. Por respuesta, Chris la tomo por los brazos.

-Heather, que bueno que eres tu, dime porque no participas en esta broma?- pregunto dejando a la chica confundida.

-Broma dices? De que broma estas hablando?- pregunto.

-Esta es una broma verdad, vamos tu jamás te rebajarías a seguirles el juego-

-Pero de que estas hablando?-

-Oh vamos Heather, es obvio que todo esto es una broma de muy mal gusto por cierto, no te hagas la que no sabe y dime porque me están gastando esta broma- dijo pero Heather solo lo observo con tristeza.

-Nosotros jamás te haríamos una broma Chris-sama- dijo dejando a Chris confundido.

-Acabas de llamarme Chris-sama?-

-Si, que tiene de raro? Sabes que soy una Otaku- dijo mientras se señalaba a si misma.

-De que rayos hablas? Tu? Otaku? No, eres Heather! La abeja reina del lugar, la chica popular, mandona, cruel, odiada…-

-O… Odiada?-

-Si, odiada, todos en este maldito campamento te odia- dijo Chris exaltado. Como resultado, Heather cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar, esta acción dejo a Chris aun mas confundido.

-Lo… lo sabia!!! Sabia que nadie… me quería en… esta isla, yo tenia… tantas ganas de hacer amigos!!! Pero, veo que es cierto… nadie me quiere!!!- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Porque estas llorando?-

-Eres un maldito hipócrita!!! Tu siempre me apoyabas al igual que a Eva y ahora me sales con que todos incluyéndote me odian!!!!- decía mientras las lagrimas brotaban mas y mas.

-Oye… OYE YA BASTA!!!!- grito mientras tomaba a la chica de los hombros. Heather levanto la mirada, estaba empapada de lagrimas. –Dime… quien eres?-

-Que clase de pregunta es…-

-SOLO DIME QUIEN ERES!!!!- grito Chris asustando a la chica, quien comenzaba a secarse las lagrimas.

-Yo… yo soy Heather… la chica rara del grupo, la otaku, la extraña… soy amable y gentil con la gente… pero… pero siempre… siempre…- dicho esto comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta.

-Eres un caso perdido- dijo mientras la soltaba.

-Ya lo se!!! Ahora déjame sola- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba lentamente.

-Pero que diablos pasa aquí?-

-Ósea, creo que es obvio no?- dijo una voz detrás de el. Al voltear vio a una chica de tez blanca, en su rostro se notaba que usaba una gran carga de maquillaje, vestía una blusa rosa fuerte con una minifalda color blanco, llevaba gafas de sol y una rosa en su cabello, el cual era corto y rubio aunque se le veían partes castañas, era obvio que lo tenia teñido.

-Gwen?- pregunto mientras veía a la chica.

-Ósea que onda con la rarita de Heather, solo se la pasa llorando- dijo mientras sonreía de manera malévola. –Aunque al fin, alguien se atreve a decirle la verdad en la cara a esa pobre tonta-

-De verdad eres tu?- pregunto

-Ósea Hello? No!!! Soy Heather la rarita- dijo mientras imitaba a la chica.

-Ya deja de bromear-

-Pues claro que soy yo guey, Gwen! Quien mas?!-

-Hablas extraño- dijo. Ante dicha contestación, Gwen comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, su risa se oía chillona y fuerte, era tan insoportable que Chris se tapo los oídos.

-Ahí Chris, pero que ocurrencias dices. De verdad que eso de ti no me lo sabia- iba a reír de nuevo cuando Chris le topo la boca.

-Por favor, no te vuelvas a reír- dijo, pero rápido alejo su mano al sentir algo húmedo tocar su palma. –Pero que te pasa, sabes que eso es sucio? Usar la lengua es asqueroso-

-No utilice la lengua por quien me tomaste? Por la sucia de Courtney?-

-Yo no he dicho tal… un segundo dijiste Courtney?-

-Haber guey no cambies la conversación, no utilice mi lengua, fue mi chicle idiota, ósea Loser!- dijo mientras formaba una "L" con sus dedos y lo colocaba en su frente.

-Deja de actuar como chica fresa y dime que ocurre aquí?-

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, ósea Ezekiel tenia razón, tu andas loquito eh? Mejor ve a un doctor- dijo mientras se alejaba discretamente.

-Espera- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-Iu!!! Suéltame!! Ósea sabes cuanto gaste por esta crema? Gaste 100 dólares nene, 100 dólares!!! No puedes venir y tocarme así como así, tocaste el suelo, así que lávate primero-

-Deja de actuar como niña malcriada que no te queda-

-No soy ninguna niña malcriada! Soy Gwen, la reina de este lugar! La chica mas popular y hermosa del lugar y a quien no le guste, me vale-

-Ya deja de actuar-

-Ósea, neta estas mal, mejor te pago unas vacaciones para que te relajes si? Al fin y al cabo, mi papi es súper rico- dijo mientras sacaba su cartera. –Sabes que? Tu también eres famoso así que… porque te daría de mi dinero? No, no, me quedare pobre si te doy dinero-

-Guárdatelo que no lo necesito-

-Así se habla, y aunque fueras pobre no te daría, ósea ponte a trabajar si quieres dinero cariño- dijo mientras guardaba su cartera. –Claro a menos de que tengas un papi que te de todo!-

-Oye como veo que no tienes solución, me puedes decir…-

-Haber, haber, no tengo solución de que?! Me crees antisocial como Heather o Emo como Geoff, no babe, no me compares yo soy única!- dijo levantando los brazos.

-Yo no te he comparado con nadie-

-Si yo digo que me comparaste con alguien, es porque me comparaste con alguien ok? Yo siempre tengo la razón!-

-Bien, bien tienes la razón…-

-Y no solo la razón, soy inteligente, bonita… no… hermosa, amable…-

-Si, si ya se!! Eres una hermosa creación de Dios, ya lo se, ahora dime, donde puedo encontrar a Trent- dijo Chris mientras interrumpía, el maravilloso (N/A: Mentira) discurso de Gwen, mientras ella al oír aquel nombre solo se congelo.

-Tr…Trent?- dijo la chica seria, para después formar una sonrisa que se transformo en esa carcajada horrenda. –Para que quieres a un perdedor feo como el?-

-Sabes donde esta?-

-A mi ese chico no me importa, yo voy tras Ezekiel, Cody y Harold, nadie hará que cambie de parecer-

-No te estoy… bueno sabes donde esta o no?-

-No, no lo se y no me importa- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba pavoneándose. –De seguro estará buscándome, ese perdedor esta loco por mi, ósea sabias que hasta tiene unas fotos mías? Ósea, que pervertido!-

-Si, mira que es un sucio…-

-Lo se-

-Es decir, tener la foto de una chica bella es una cosa, pero tener la de un monstruo manipulador y malcriado, acaso es masoquista?- agrego Chris mientras sonreía de manera malévola pero su sonrisa se borro al ver el rostro enfurecido de Gwen.

-Que acabas de decir?- dijo mientras se le acercaba de manera amenazante.

-Mejor corro- pensó y acto seguido, "emprendió el vuelo" lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Continuara…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien, aquí otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho ^^ grax por sus reviews y por las personitas que me dieron pues "una luz" para seguir la historia ^^. Ahora agradecimientos!!!!**

**CrazyandGothikGirl.- Jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que para el siguiente aparezca la contraria de Bridgette. Grax por tu review y seguir la historia Arigato!**

**Monica . ****DxC . Chris . fan.- Te apoyo, muerte al Chef XD Jajaja bueno, que bueno que = te haya gustado el capitulo, y lo del Yaoi… yo lo amo!!!! Una amiga y yo estamos traumadas con eso XD, Gracias por leer y dejar review =^o^=.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18.- Que bueno que te haya gustado chico ;) Grax por tu review, por cierto… Esta listo!!!!! Al fin ^^**

**NekoNight.- Jejeje bueno tu ya tenias una idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, le acertaste a tu predicción ^^, jajaja cierto, Noah tenia menos cerebro que Lindsay XD jajaja bueno chica, grax por leer y actualiza pronto tus historias… Eso también para ti Thiago Daanuu!**

**Gwennatic.- Jajaja perdona por asustarte (de nuevo ¬¬) jajaja Que bueno que te guste, la vdd a mi tmb me gustan mas como están en la vida real, pero bueno… tenia que poner este Fic XD Arigato por leer!!!**

**XxXxLucynxXxX.- Jajajaja oie cuando piensas actualizar? XD jajaja ntp, grax por leer chica y por tus sugerencias e ideas Arigato!!!**

**A todos los demás que leen la historia y no dejan review, grax por leerlo ^^, no recuerdo el numero de veces que es leído pero que rayos ^^ grax!!! Grax a todos!!!! Y los que me dejaron un feliz cumpleaños… GRAX!!! Haré algo increíble para ustedes cuando sea sus cumpleaños ^^ (si ya paso uno... bueno que me lo diga XD) Chau!!!**


	5. Bellezas Imperfectas

Hola chicos como estas? Bueno espero que bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir estas historia que se me ocurrió un lindo día de sábado :P bien comencemos!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Detrás del espejo**

**Capitulo 5.- Bellezas imperfectas**

Chris se encontraba agotado, recargado en un árbol, después de la corrediza que tuvo que hacer para huir de la nueva Gwen lo había dejado cansado.

-Diablos, corre muy rápido para llevar sandalias, que bueno que se cayó al lodo- dijo un poco calmado y sonriente a la vez.

Flash Back

Gwen corría detrás de Chris, le estaba dando bastante alcance.

-No corras maldito- gritaba la chica cada momento mientras esquivaba rocas y ramas.

-Ya deja Gwen, aléjate de mi- gritaba el hombre aterrorizado por la mirada asesina de la chica, pero de repente se paro al oír un ruido detrás de el. Y es que Gwen, había caído en un lago de lodo que apareció de quien sabe donde.

-Iu! Que asco, esta era mi camisa y falda favoritas, que asco- dijo mientras se ponía en pie, pero al intentarlo, resbalo y volvía a caer ensuciándose también la cara. –No! Mi cara!- grito. Chris por su parte, no podia evitar reírse.

-Jajajajaja que buena suerte tienes- decía mientras no podia aguantar la risa, pero callo al ver a la chica con mirada asesina, apunto de comenzar otra corrediza de la que esta vez no se salvaría.

Volvieron a correr, pero después de unos minutos, Gwen se dio por vencida y decidió tomar un baño.

Fin del Flash Back

-Supongo que su baño me ha salvado la vida, que bueno- dijo el hombre mientras recuperaba fuerzas. Una vez recuperado, Chris comenzó a caminar en el bosque, en este caso, no encontraba a nadie, no se veía u oía que hubiera vida en algún lado. Paso por las cabañas que se encontraban vacías, el comedor estaba igual de vació, y en el muelle tampoco había alguien, iba a buscar en su remolque pero recordó que ahí estaba atado el Chef.

Cuando estuvo a punto de creer que no había nadie, un grito lejano lo puso alerta.

-Trent- dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar donde había oído el grito. –El de seguro me explicara que rayos esta sucediendo con todos aquí- dijo para si mientras corría lo que le permitían sus piernas. Llego hasta donde estaba el acantilado, el lugar donde los campistas habían tenido su primer desafió. Ahí, se encontraba un chico alto y de cabello negro, bien peinado. Chris, casi se no podia aguantar la risa, ya que estaba vestido con un chaleco de rombos color café y los pantalones hasta mas arriba de la cintura (N/A: ñoño) además de que se encontraba en una postura graciosa. –Dis… disculpa- decía al borde del llanto a causa de la risa, pero se cayó al ver al chico que estaba ahí. Era Trent que además de usar esa ropa, llevaba unos anteojos como los de Beth y tenia varios granitos en el rostro. –Oh Dios mió, mis ojos- dijo Chris mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Que ocurre Chris?- pregunto el chico un poco confundido y es que si las personalidades de los anteriores campistas eran raras, el de Trent era sin duda, además de Gwen, la mas rara y "fea" que ha visto.

-Tre… Trent?- pregunto el hombre sin quitar las manos de sus ojos.

-Si, soy yo que ocurre?- pregunto mas confuso. –Porque te tapas los ojos?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, por nada- dijo mientras los retiraba poco a poco. Al retirar sus manos por completo, Chris no pudo aguantar más la risa y comenzó a reírse a tal grado que callo al piso.

-Que es lo gracioso?- pregunto Trent confuso.

-Na… na… jajajajaja… Na…. Da! Nada!- decía apenas ya que la risa estaba casi ahogándolo.

-Es mi apariencia lo que te causa gracia?- pregunto molesto.

-No… no es eso… solo recordé una cosa, ya me calmo- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y recuperaba aire.

-Que bueno, porque si no… te enseñare una lección- dijo mientras tomaba una pose de karate. Chris estaba al borde de explotar de risa al verlo, pero se aguanto.

-No creo… que… eso sea… necesario- decía entre sollozos tratando de no reírse. –Dime… eres tu el que grito?- pregunto ya un poco calmado.

-Que yo grite? No, quien grito fue Justin-

-Y donde esta Justin?- pregunto.

-Esta en la cima del acantila…- no pudo terminar su frase, porque en ese momento, algo cayo al agua, salpicándolos.

-Que rayos fue eso?- pregunto Chris mientras se secaba.

-Lo… lo logre! Viste eso Trent? Lo viste?- pregunto el chico que se encontraba en el lago.

-Que bien, eso fue mega fantástico! Palabra!- dijo pero su rostro de felicidad cambio a uno de terror al ver una figura detrás de el. –Eh Justin-

-Fue grandioso, jamás había hecho algo como esto- decía el chico feliz sin darse cuenta de la figura detrás de el.

-Justin-

-Casi orino en mi traje de baño, pero… no espera si lo hice-

-Justin!-

-Que?-

-Nada!- grito desesperado el chico, pero Justin lo malinterpreto.

-Ah no es nada- dijo sonriente.

-Nada!-

-Ya entendí! No me querías decir nada-

-Te digo que nades cabeza de chorlito!- grito a todo pulmón. Justin al voltear, vio la figura de un tiburón detrás de el y nado lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Chris una vez que se seco.

-Ah Justin se lo va a comer el tiburón- comento Trent asustado. –Justin nada mas rápido- grito de nuevo, pero grito tan fuerte que casi dañaba el oído de Chris.

-Idiota no grites muy fuerte!-

-Esta bien, no gritare- dijo el chico molesto, cruzado de brazos

Después de nadar todo lo que le permitían sus brazos, Justin acabo rendido en la orilla.

-Justin, Justin estas bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado. Cuando Justin levantaba el rostro, Chris no podia creerlo, había una gran bolsa de papel cubriéndolo.

-Que rayos le paso a su rostro?-

-Nadie en el campamento lo quiere ver- contesto Trent un poco triste.

-Es cierto, y entre esas dos mocosas Katie y Sadie me pusieron esta bolsa, me amenazaron con clavarme sus navajas si me la quitaba de encima-

-Si esas dos son muy peligrosas, se odian a morir pero para molestarnos son horribles juntas-contesto Trent asustado. –Pero no son más que un par de salvajes tipas sádicas e idiotas- agrego.

-Y… donde están esas dos?- pregunto Chris.

-Quien sabe, les gusta molestar a todos en el campamento, en especial a la rara de Heather y a la hippie de Izzy-

-Y también al emo de Geoff y al niño mimado de Duncan- agrego Justin.

-Son a los que mas molestan esas dos bobas-

-Por cierto Trent- dijo Justin.

-Que cosa?-

-Te parece si vamos a molestar a Duncan? De seguro esta acomodando todos sus libros de Derecho y de paso invitamos a Harold-

-Si, hay que tirárselos por la ventana al lago- dijo Trent mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie. –Y también invitamos a Courtney, esa bandolera de seguro le encantara estar ahí, mas porque esta Harold- dijo mientras ambos chicos se alejaban, dejando a un Chris totalmente confuso y asustado a la vez. Pero su terror aumento al oír una voz que lo llamaba.

-Chri~s, donde estas cariño~? Ya para de jugar, tengo muchos testigos que dicen haberte visto por aquí~- decía el Chef quien parecía haberse despertado y desatado del inodoro del baño.

-Oh demonios, tengo que darme prisa y encontrar a alguien que me explique que ocurre aquí antes de que el Chef Hatchet acabe violándome- dijo mientras salía disparado del lugar.

Mientras detrás de unos arbustos había alguien que había presenciado lo ocurrido.

-Así que Ezekiel tenía razón, algo extraño esta pasando contigo Chris… definitivamente, en tu cabeza algo anda muy, pero muy mal- dijo la persona, mientras se volvía a esconder entre los arbustos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola! Bueno actualización de esta loca historia XD ¿Quién es la persona que vio lo ocurrido? ¿Quién desato al Chef? ¿A Courtney le gusta Harold? O.O (con esto ultimo ya varias personas me querrán muerta DX) ustedes que creen que siga? Hoy estoy de buen humor! :D Estuve hablando con mi amigo y maestro de Japonés que vive en Japón :D y me dará una visita guiada a Japón! Wuiiiii alguien quiere venir? XD jajaja bueno, bueno Agradecimientos!**

**.****: jajajaja XD yo creí que a varios les gustaba Gwen XD jaja y pues una hemorragia al Chef? Hum… quien sabes XD ya viste este capitulo XD jajaja y veras… veras…**

**CrazyandGothikGirl****: porque a todos les asusto Gwen fresa o.O XD jajaja espero que este capitulo te haya agradado :P**

**MarilynnDxC****: (8) Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños MarilynnDxC (XD) feliz cumpleaños a ti (8) feliz cumpleaños chica! Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien :D y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**Abril Pinkus****: Hola y bienvenida! Puede que seas tu XD jaja no cierto, hay cada fic raro :O jeje grax por decir que tengo imaginación XD tu tmb la tienes :D espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**Gwen McLean****: jajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado :D espero que este también te haya gustado XD**

**Kanikanigoro****: hola! Me habías preguntado si me podías decir aiko-chan vdd? Siii me puedes decir así :D en mi FACE son Aiko XD y que bueno que te guste y rías XD es bueno saberlo y espero que este capitulo tmb te agrade :D.**

**rEiKo666****: Hola y bienvenida! ¿Que es esto? Un fic nuevo XD jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado ha tal grado de que te deje traumada XD jajaja no cierto pero = agradezco mucho que sea de tu total agrado :D cada vez mas gente lo lee que bueno :D**

**NekoNight****: Hola amiga! Dos promesas? Humm recuerdo una pero no la otra, cual era? XD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado chica, adoro tus historias :D**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18****: jajaja que bueno que te haya hecho reír XD eso significa que te gusto :D y aquí hay mas campistas :D se acercan los demás :O**

**Maye-neko-girl****: XD jajaja si la verdad es que yo tmb me haría amiga de Heather XD que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado :D.**

**Sherminlove****: jajaja XD gracias que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :D y que este en favoritos (Wuiiiii) espero que este tmb te guste :D.**

**Isi-san****: Hola! Bienvenida al fic (confeti) que bueno que te guste mi humilde historia :`) soy tan feliz :D y si, estoy loca :D si no de donde sacaría tantas cosas locas XD jajaja bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado xauuuu!**

**Bueno, chicos, es todo :D, he ganado tres lectores nuevos! Abril Pinkus, ****rEiKo666 e Isi-san!**** Bienvenidas! Bueno, hasta la próxima entrega, por cierto, esta semana ahora si saldrá "Yo quiero Saber" para todos los que tienen preguntas que hacer o enviar un video mensaje o mensaje aun hay tiempo! **


	6. Un Heroe siempre esta con nosotros

Hola chicos, gracias por sus lindos reviews y sugerencias :D, muchas gracias, bueno sin mas los dejo con el fic :D (Hurra).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Total Drama **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. **

**Detrás del espejo**

**Capitulo 6.- **"Un héroe siempre esta con nosotros"

Chris corría lo máximo que le permitían sus piernas, tenia que escapar rápido del Chef Hatchet, pero… como se había desatado? Es cierto que era fuerte y todo lo que quieras pero, enserio rompió sus cadenas? No estará corriendo con el inodoro? Habrá sido capas de retirar el inodoro y cargarlo con el? No imposible, pero de solo pensarlo comenzó a reír. Esas eran ideas muy locas, pero en cierto modo, en esas circunstancias y lugar parecía lo mas lógico que podría pasar.

Llego hasta lo más alto del precipicio donde había sido el primer reto de la temporada y donde hace unos momentos se encontraban Justin y Trent.

-Oh Chris! Ya no tienes escapatoria! Te tengo!- dijo la voz del Chef que parecía subir la enorme montaña. Chris no encontraba salida alguna… bueno solo una, pero representaba un suicidio, y es que arrojarse del precipicio como lo hicieron los campistas y arriesgarse a, no solo morir devorado por los tiburones, si no mojarse el cabello cosa que no era una muy buena opción que digamos, pero al oír de nuevo la voz del Chef, esta vez mucho pero mucho mas cerca, tropezó con una piedra logrado así caerse.

Chris cerró los ojos, no quería ver como concluía todo, de seguro se mojaría su adorado y hermoso cabello negro o los tiburones lo comerían y no tendría salida.

-Ahí no, supongo que es el fin de este guapo presentador- dijo para si mientras veía como se acercaba al agua. Los tiburones ya se estaban preparando para comérselo.

Un aullido semejante al de Tarzan, se oyó a lo lejos, no quiso abrir los ojos, por miedo a saber quien era.

-Por favor que no sea Izzy, por favor que no sea Izzy- decía para si de nuevo y es que si era Izzy lo mas seguro es que se montaría en su espalda y así caerían mas rápido, Chris tenia miedo, pero al final observo como una silueta en una diana se le acercaba, por la forma de la silueta, Chris dedujo que era un chico.

-Sostente Chris- dijo la silueta mientras le ofrecía su mano. Chris sin dudarlo la tomo.

-Muchas gracias… Tyler?- dijo al ver a su salvador. Rayos! De seguro Tyler se estrellaría contra alguna pared y caería de nuevo al agua, Tyler no era un buen deportista que digamos ahora se encontraba el doble de preocupado. –Demonios hubiera preferido a Izzy, con Tyler primero me golpeare y caeré inconciente- pensó en sus adentros, pero ocurrió lo contrario, la diana dio una vuelta alrededor del risco y así cayeron sanos y salvos hasta otro extremo de la isla.

-Te encuentras bien Chris?- pregunto el atleta preocupado.

-Yo estoy bien, muchas gracias por salvarme y no estrellarte- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-No estrellarme? Pero si todo estaba calculado, solo era de lógica- dijo Tyler muy confiado.

-Y de donde salio esa diana?- pregunto Chris.

-Como pudiste creer que me estrellaría, soy el mejor deportista del mundo, se fútbol, volleyball, esgrima, tenis, hasta se equitación y lucha greco-romana, soy el mejor!- dijo el chico sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Chris.

-Y de donde salio la diana?- volvió a preguntar.

-Tyler! El mejor deportista del mundo y algún día, el esposo de…-

-De donde salio la diana?- pregunto de nuevo.

-No interrumpas Chris! Tyler el mejor! El que no le teme a nada!- dijo sonriente volviendo a ignorar al presentador.

-Mira una gallina con pollitos- dijo el presentador tratando de asustarlo, pero fue en vano. El chico no presto ni la más mínima atención.

-Estaré en los olímpicos y seré en mejor de todos, porque yo iré en representación de todo Canadá, el único competidor canadiense que ira-

-De donde salio la maldita diana ·$%&%$&?- esta vez grito para que el chico le hiciera caso. Pero ocurrió lo mismo.

-No hay que ser grosero Chris, por cierto, dime como es que caíste del risco?- pregunto sonriente.

-No me oíste todo este tiempo verdad?- respondió Chris con otra pregunta.

-No, no, no! Chris eso no fue lo que pregunte- dijo el chico con un tono de superioridad. No tenía caso, Tyler era caso perdido.

-Esta bien Tyler, el Chef me estaba persiguiendo deacuerdo?- dijo el hombre. Tyler solo comenzó a reír.

-Ahí Chris, no puedo creer que huyas de…- comenzó a decir pero se helo al oír una voz detrás de el.

-Chris! Tyler! Los vi como bajaban hasta aquí! No se escondan- dijo la voz del Chef que se acercaba.

-Que esperas Chris corre!- grito el chico quien ya se encontraba lejos de ahí. Chris lo imito y ambos comenzaron a correr despavoridos.

-No que no le tenias miedo a nada!- pregunto Chris sin dejar de correr.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, si le tengo miedo a los homosexuales, pero solo a eso- contesto el muchacho.

-También le temes a las gallinas!-

-Ah las gallinas? Estas demente? Que persona le teme a una triste e infeliz gallina!- dijo el chico ofendido.

-De acuerdo, no les temes- dijo Chris disculpándose. –Un segundo, dicen que yo también soy gay, porque no me temes?-

-Tu eres Bisexual no gay! Eso te lo dijo Cody y Noah? siempre te confunden con eso, quieren que te unas a su sociedad gay!- dijo el chico sin dejar de correr.

-Ni loco me uno a una sociedad gay!- dijo mientras disminuían la velocidad. –Creo que estamos a salvo- dijo el hombre mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

-Te cansaste? Bueno no es sorpresa, no eres un increíble deportista como yo- dijo Tyler mientras trotaba sin moverse, había vuelto a ser el Tyler de hace unos segundos.

-Si, si no soy como tu- dijo siguiéndole la corriente. Después de unos segundos se percato de donde habían llegado. –No puedo creerlo, llegamos hasta el muelle- dijo sorprendido. Después, cinco siluetas se observaron en la orilla del muelle, se podia ver a tres chicos y una chica quienes llevaban unos libros y los arrojaban al lago.

-Vamos Chris! Tenemos que salvar a ese pobre muchacho de esos maleantes- dijo Tyler en un tono casi heroico mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los chicos. Chris solo no podia creer lo que ocurría.

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí? Quiero estar en casa- dijo mientras, sin ganas, se dirigía al muelle. Ya en el muelle…

-Oh dios mío! Mi madre y padre me mataran por los libros mojados, rayos!- dijo el chico quien trataba desesperado de sacar sus libros del agua, claro tratando de no mojar el traje que llevaba puesto.

-No te preocupes pequeño amiguito, yo los sacare y secare por ti- dijo Tyler mientras se arrojaba al agua y sacaba los dichosos libros. Hecho esto, de la nada, saco una secadora y comenzó a secarlos.

-Muchas gracias Tyler, me has salvado de nuevo- dijo el chico quien abrazaba a su amigo.

-No es nada, todo por un buen amigo- dijo Tyler mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. Chris llego en ese momento y no podia creer lo que veía.

-Ah pero también esta Chris aquí! Que bueno que llegaste- dijo el chico mientras se disponía a abrazarlo, pero este se alejo.

-Duncan, que rayos te ha pasado?- pregunto el presentador, y no era de extrañarse. Duncan se veía diferente, no llevaba ningún piercing, la cresta verde que lo distinguía había desaparecido, su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, ningún cabello levantado, su vestimenta era la apropiada de alguien que prometía ser un gran abogado, un traje negro con una camiseta blanca y una corbata roja, todo limpio, en su lugar, incluso los zapatos estaban resplandecientes.

-Oh Chris! Mis libros, mis atesorados y valiosos libros de Filosofía y Principios del Derecho, todos empapados, pero gracias a Tyler los he podido recuperar, gracias amigo- dijo el ex-punketo quien abrazaba a Tyler, algo que ni loco o en su estado, el original Duncan hubiera hecho.

-No es nada amigo, siempre que haya alguien en peligro, Tyler estará ahí para salvarlo- dijo poniéndose de pie y empujando al pobre de Duncan hacia al agua… bueno, al menos Tyler aun era algo torpe si no era con el mismo, era con los demás. Duncan salio del agua algo molesto pero sonriente.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado Tyler, amigo- dijo tratando de secarse.

-Duncan, aun no contestas mi pregunta- dijo Chris haciendo que Duncan volteara a verlo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Chris… espera ya te conteste- dijo señalándolo.

-No me refería a eso, me refería a tu vestimenta, este no eres tu- dijo sin perder la paciencia. El ahora ex-punk lo miro extrañado.

-A que vino eso de mi vestimenta Chris, yo siempre he vestido así, no me lo perdonarían mis padres si vieran como su futuro abogado se convierte en un… bandolero- dijo el chico ofendido.

-Bien, deacuerdo, será como tu digas, pero porque rayos te los tiraron?- pregunto el conductor.

-Siempre abusan de él- contesto Tyler secando aun los libros.

-Si, es cierto, esa maldita ladrona de Courtney, los ñoños de Trent y Justin y el chico más popular de la Isla Harold- dijo Duncan. –Pero no me importa, solo molestan porque no pueden admitir el hecho de que tendré un futuro mucho mejor del que ellos tendrán algún día en su vida- agrego con gala de creído.

-Ya te dije que no actúes así, molestan los mimados- le contesto Tyler.

-Pues perdona, pero esa es la realidad, incluyéndote a ti- contesto Duncan. Chris se encontraba confundido.

-Así son ellos en este mundo?- se pregunto para si el conductor.

-Que mundo? De que hablas Chris?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Al voltear, abrió tanto la boca que la mandíbula parecía caérsele en cualquier momento.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, termine el fic hoy, ufff *se tira en el sillón* bueno chicos y chicas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Me duele el cuello D´: además de que tuve que rehacer el capitulo, debido al cambio de ideas :3. Ah por cierto! Oigan en mi perfil ya no voy a poner info. sobre mi (ya lleva tiempo ahí y es lo mismo) así que ahora pondré… *suena tambores* RECOMENDACIONES *no se oye nada* RECOMENDACIONES *se oye un grillo* al menos me hace caso XD bien, pondré recomendaciones de fics, autores, música, videos, paginas, anime, manga, etc., etc.… quise hacer mi perfil mas divertido como lo hice en mi DeviantArt así que en ves de leer sobre lo que me gusta, lo que no, etc., etc. pondré recomendaciones y obvio tiene cosas que me gustan así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Visiten mi perfil (casi no tengo mucho porque apenas checo lo que puedo poner) pero si quieren que sugiere algo avísenme en MP va? Las instrucciones de cómo hacer están en el perfil a y lo que se admite tmb ^w^ :D ahora quitando al introducción… los agradecimientos (vaya si son muchos)**

**Anónimo: Muchas gracias amigo o amiga :D me alegra saber que tengo el mejor fic de los ****50000000 fics que leíste :D pero… tu correo no me aparece D: me lo puedes escribir de nuez y con espacios? Bienvenido a mi fic.**

**MoraDXCFan.- si XD un ñoño que molesta… como los chicos que aparecen en Shrek 3 y molestan a mi esposo el Rey Arturo XD (obvio el de Shrek) Me alegra que te gustara el fic :/D**

**DArmiitHa.- Hey hola y bienvenida :D no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que andas con vida por algún rincón del planeta XD gracias por tus reviews continuos, me hicieron reír como maniática en la Uni ^/^ Me alegra que encuentres mi fic ingenioso :D es genial saberlo. Bueno aquí con un nuevo Cáp. para volverte mas loca de lo que estas XD.**

**Gwen McLean.- Si, leiste bien, Duncan mimado, y ñoños lo maltratan! Que crimen XD al final del capitulo se sabrá si el Chris de este mundo esta en el otro XD Gracias por tu review amiga. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado :3.**

**REiKo666.- Muchas gracias amiga por el hermoso review :´D muy lindo y gracioso XD. Espero que el Cáp. Te haya gustado :D.**

**SweetyGirl.01.- XD si este mundo esta mega crazy XD y me alegra que quieras ir :3 XD gracias amiga por tu review. Espero que este capitulo te guste :D. Bienvenida al fic :D**

**NekoNight.- contigo ya hable… XD jajajaja no cierto ^^ gracias por el review amiga :D mucha gente anda extrañando mis historias, porque será ¬¬ XD espero que este capitulo te guste es mas dedicado a ti :D.**

**Mirosyuca.- es un fic extraño así que CxH puede llegar a ocurrir. Gracias por tu review :3 espero este capitulo te gusta :D. Bienvenida al fic.**

**Abril Castillo.- Todos tenemos imaginación *sale arco iris XD solo es cosa de imaginar algo original :O :D Muchas gracias por el review ;)**

**Pankeckes.- Lo mas seguro es que no queden juntos ya que es un universo paralelo donde todo es lo opuesto… excepto Chris XD gracias por tu review ;) y bienvenida al fic.**

**CrazyandGothikGirl.- XD gracias nena por el review, y si, es el único fic donde encontraras algo así XD, espero este capitulo igual te guste ;)**

**Kanikanigoro.- jajaja XD ya no tienes que esperar amiga, aquí esta la continuación :D me alegra que te gustara el fic :D y este capitulo espero no sea la excepción.**

**Athaeris.- XD gracias friend, se te agradece el review :D.y bienvenida al fic.**

**Isi-san.- Tienes TODA la razón Isi-san :D Para seguir la trama Duncan tiene que ser molestado :D. Gracias por tu fic nena, ya ves que Chris no quedo violado XD.**

**Sherminlove.- XD lamento haberte dejado traumada XD espero que este capitulo te guste :D.**

**MarilynnDxC.- No me asesinen, es para seguir el trama! No Humpa Lumpas No! XD ya lo habías especificado en otro fic XD que ya no vendrán ufff! Espero que este capitulo te guste amiga :D.**

**Bien gracias a todos por sus reviews y una bienvenida a ****Athaeris, pankeckes, mirosyuca, SweetyGirl.01, dArmiitHa. MoraDXCFan, Anónimo ****gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review, son una lindisimas personita ^/^ y ah Critica de Fics, gracias por ponerme como mejorar el** **fic, se agradece :D**


	7. QUIERO QUE HAGAS EL AMOR, Y NO LA GUERRA

_*Notas de la autora al final*_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama NO me pertenecen si no a ****Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. El titulo se trata de una parte de la canción "Mind Games" de John Lennon, recordando que hoy nació un gran artista. Uno de mis favoritos. Así que el titulo tampoco fue mi idea xD**

**Detrás del Espejo.**

**Capítulo 7.- "**_**QUIERO QUE HAGAS EL AMOR, Y NO LA GUERRA  
YA SE QUE LO HAS OIDO ANTES**_**"**

La imagen que tenía en frente no podía ser real, es que era imposible que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo fuera real. Una ilusión, un juego que le hacia su cabeza. Y es que la recién llegada se veía totalmente diferente a la que él conocía. La boca parecía estarle a punto de caer, no se había imaginado que la chica que tenía enfrente en esos momentos, le saldría de esa manera. Siempre la vio como una loca, psicópata y aventurada chica, no la chica hippie que ahora tenía en frente.

-¿I… Izzy?- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del hombre. Y es que Izzy, llevaba puesto un vestido largo café estilo nativo indio. El cabello lo tenía largo lacio sin esos mechones desordenados que tenia al final del mismo y unos cuantos rayos cafés. Una banda de colores azules y verdes adornaba su cabeza junto con unos lentes redondos pequeños en sus ojos desacomodados. Llevaba unas sandalias verdes diferentes a las que tenía… si, Izzy era una hippie.

-Oh Chris, la naturaleza se enfada con todo lo has hecho, mira que destrozar ramas cuando corres y no ayudar al que está necesitado- habló Izzy con un tono preocupado, nada que ver con la Izzy loca que todos conocían y a la vez temían, excepto Owen.

-Demonios Izzy, ¿Por qué usas esa ropa hippie?- preguntó un tanto asqueado Chris, pues no podía creer la indumentaria de la joven.

-Izzy, lárgate a bailar con el viento o a comer hojas que nadie te ha llamado- le contestó Duncan mientras recogía sus libros acompañado de Tyler.

-No me hables así, engendro de la democracia y política actual. Tu junto con tus compañeros aléjense de esta hermosa vista, este hermoso recinto que nos propicia la madre naturaleza- contestó Izzy refiriéndose al campamento. "Hermosa vista" "Hermoso recinto" Demonios Izzy estaba drogada.

-Izzy, deja de fumar esas cosas. Y no se te ocurra nadarlo propagando en estas zonas, sabes que eso está contra la ley y si tuviera dinero en este momento, te demandaría y te mandaría a prisión- Duncan parecía molesto con la actitud de Izzy pues además de contestarle tomo un poco de agua y se lo arrojo a la cara. En vez de inmutarse, Izzy respiro hondo.

-Mira en lo que te ha convertido la sociedad, se ve que eres tú el que más necesita estar en conexión con la naturaleza y contigo mismo. Vamos Duncan, toma mi mano y vayamos por el bosque, admiremos lo hermoso que es el ambiente y sintamos la libertad al máximo- Izzy comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor de ella mientras Duncan, Tyler y Chris la observaban de manera extraña. Bien, no importa que apariencia o que tendencia siguiera Izzy, estaba igual de loca.

-Eh Izzy- habló Tyler.

-¿Qué ocurre héroe de plástico?-

-¿Por qué de plástico? Soy real. Recuerda, cuando alguien esté en peligro y necesite ayuda ahí estará Tyler para salvarlo- exclamó mientras hacia una pose heroica… solo que en esa pose, incluía a Duncan quien estaba hincado a los pies de Tyler y para colmo, uno de sus pies estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Es necesario que me pongas en esta posición?- preguntó Duncan desde abajo.

-La verdad es que si, mira que eres debilucho y no te puedes…- fue interrumpido pues Duncan no iba dejarse humillar tan fácil. Era una de las cosas que, tal vez, no hayan cambiado en el. Así que se puso en pie, tirando al chico al agua.

-No soy tu juguete ni objeto para que me utilices a tu antojo. Llamare a mis abogados- exclamó. Tomo sus libros y se retiro del lugar, no sin antes observar a Izzy de reojo. Chris logro distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Duncan. Miro a Izzy y esta pareció haber visto lo mismo ya que también estaba sonrojada, solo un poco.

-Espera Duncan, no es necesario llegar tan lejos- dijo Tyler mientras salía disparado del agua. –Así que ya sabes Chris, cuando necesites algo, solo grita mi nombre y ahí estaré para defenderte- esta vez hablo hacia a Chris mientras hacia la misma pose que había hecho unos segundos atrás… solo que aquí, Izzy estaba abrazada a Tyler.

-No me abraces héroe de plástico. ¿Quién te dio el permiso para utilizarme en una de tus ridículas poses? Aléjate ahora antes de que se me pegue tu estupidez- contestó Izzy grosera despojándose del abrazo que la tenia presa. Tyler solo sonrió y salió corriendo tras Duncan.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- preguntó Chris quien había permanecido callado hasta entonces. Izzy volteo hacia él.

-Oh Chris, me alegro que Katie y Sadie no te hayan hecho ningún daño. Estaba realmente preocupada- dijo Izzy acercándose al hombre. Chris se cuestiono que era lo que le habían hecho Katie y Sadie mientras retrocedía unos centímetros.

-¿De qué hablas Izzy? ¿Qué me hicieron Katie y Sadie? Y no te me acerques tanto que me vas a lastimar- dijo el hombre temiendo por su vida. Tal vez, Izzy no estaba cambiada después de todo, pensó él. Pero al ver como la chica se alejaba, todas sus ideas sádicas y locas desaparecieron como humo.

-La broma que te jugaron. Donde creíste que el Chef estaba suelto y te perseguía- Chris entonces recordó lo que la chica menciono. Así que habían sido esas dos, mira que linda bromita.

-Con que fueron ellas dos, solo espera cuando las vea- dijo molesto. Izzy entonces tomo una flor que estaba tirada en el muelle y se la entrego. Chris la miro confuso. -¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?- preguntó.

-No dañes a las personas, solo causas daño a tu persona con todas esas ideas retorcidas y locas que juegan en tu mente. Observa esta flor, huele su aroma, respira hondo y veras como todas esas ideas enfermas se alejan lentamente de tu cabeza y la limpian de todo mal- contestó Izzy tomando una flor y haciendo cada una de las acciones que había dicho. Por otro lado, Chris quería morir de risa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando Izzy. Si crees que me calmare con una flor, tienes que estar loca de verdad- dijo tirando la flor al suelo y pisándola una vez que esta toco el suelo. Izzy observo en silencio lo que hacía Chris, por un momento parecía explotar pero se calmaba. Una vez que Chris acabo con su acción, miro a Izzy a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Me dañaras a mí? ¿Seré yo acaso la siguiente víctima de tu cólera sin fin? Dime Chris, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ya no eres el mismo desde esta mañana, siempre me seguías, juntos hemos bailado con el viento y desnudos en el bosque a la luz de la luna, compartimos las mismas ideologías y prometiste unirte a nosotros una vez que esto terminara. Contéstame ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Izzy preocupada por el hombre pero este solo al observo con una mirada llena de confusión y repulsión. La tomo por sorpresa de los brazos provocando su caída. Ambos estaban en una posición muy sugerente que dejaba volar la imaginación a niveles pervertidos. Obviamente Izzy, pensó lo mismo. – ¿Esto planeas? Te doy mi confianza y solo me mentiste, ahora me violaras ¿no es así?-

-Izzy ¿qué demonios te ha pasado? No soy yo el que está mal, eres tú y todos en este desquiciado campamento los que ya se les boto la maldita canica. Tú no eres así Izzy ¿Dónde está la chica loca que se trepa a arboles y quema cosas? Dime qué demonios pasa aquí- contestó el a lo que la chica dijo, esta lo miro triste y confuso.

-Chris, nadie ha cambiado en este lugar, no estás en un sueño ni en nada parecido, es la realidad. La realidad que te daña muy gravemente, toma esto y así te olvidaras de todo- dijo la chica mientras sacaba algo semejante a un cigarro y se lo ofrecía a Chris.

-No voy a drogarme Izzy- dijo rechazando la droga.

-Pues lo necesitas. Tú y Duncan lo necesitan más-

-Yo no la necesito, y no sé porque quieres drogar a Duncan si se nota que se gustan- contestó él. Izzy se sonrojo de golpe y desvió la mirada.

-Oigan ustedes dos, si quieren podemos hacer un trio- dijo una voz dejando a Izzy y Chris caer en la cuenta de que estaban en un posición que dejaba volar la imaginación de millones de pervertidos. Al ver de quien se trataba, Chris creyó desmayarse.

-Oh por el amor de Dios- fue lo único que pronuncio al ver a la recién llegada.

-Oh Courtney, no salgas con perversiones por favor. Y por lo que más quieras, quítate esos piercings que atentan contra la belleza de tu cuerpo- le dijo Izzy. Courtney parecía la versión femenina de Duncan, y es que era ella la que tenía el cabello teñido de verde en las puntas, unos piercings en su ceja, nariz y ombligo. Una camiseta negra con una calavera roja sangre y unas botas de cuero grandes. Su cara estaba cargada de maquillaje y sus uñas de un color negro lo adornaban dando un aspecto de maleante.

-A ti que carajo te importa lo que use maldita hippie, es mi vida no la tuya- comentó la chica grosera cruzada de brazos. Al ver a Chris exclamó. –Vaya Chris, pensé que esas dos te habían matado de ese acantilado, demonios Katie y Sadie no saben hacer nada bien después de todo, la broma no sirvió de nada-

-Con que fuiste tú la que mando a esas dos- comentó Chris sorprendido, en respuesta, Courtney saco una cajetilla de cigarros de sus pantalones de cuero negro brillante y un encendedor.

-¿Y que si fui yo? ¿Me vas a demandar como el "principito niño mimado" de Duncan? A mí la policía me viene haciendo los pinches mandados tesoro, así que no funcionara si me demandas- comentó la chica altanera.

-Courtney no digas groserías. ¿Que no ves que la madre naturaleza se enfadara?- preguntó Izzy preocupada.

-Me viene valiendo gorro lo que me haga tu "madre naturaleza" maldita hippie. Ahora suelta tu maldita droga que necesito una calada que no aguanto el enojo- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y le arrebataba un cigarro que la chica hippie ofrecía. Tomo su encendedor y le prendió fuego a la droga. Le di una calada y saco el humo. –Demonios, esta mierda si sirve. Necesitas darme más de esas cajetillas-

-¿Pero es que enserio se volvieron locas? Courtney suelta eso que tú no eres así- dijo Chris tirándole la droga. Cosa que enfado a la morena.

-¿Pero qué carajo crees que haces Chris? Mira lo que hiciste, ahora la pagaras caro- exclamó la chica sacando una navaja.

-Nota mental, vigilar las armas que traen los campistas- se dijo para si al ver el arma. –Ya deja eso Courtney, tú no eres así de malvada-

-Te atreviste a tomar mi droga y tirarla. Lo vuelves a hacer y te tiro del primer acantilado que encuentre, me vale madres lo que tu amado Chef llore o implore-

-¡Cuando dejaran de decir eso! Entre el Chef y yo no hay nada- comentó molesto. Courtney e Izzy miraron extraño a Chris y luego a ellas.

-Oye. ¿Qué tiene Chris? Esta más raro que antes- comentó Courtney a Izzy.

-El cree que estamos en otro universo- al oír esto, Courtney soltó una gran carcajada.

-Debes de estar bromeando Chris jajajaja ¿enserio crees… crees que estamos en otro universo? Jajaja- decía Courtney burlándose del hombre. Chris en vez de sentirse humillado, solo se enfadó.

-Escucha pequeña maleantes que no es ningún chiste. Tú por ejemplo no deberías ser así. Deberías ser como Duncan- al oír esto, Courtney paro de reír. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió igualarlo con semejante perdedor?

-Haber Chris, según tú, o ¿debería ser como ese idiota de Duncan? Acaso eres idiota, yo jamás seria como un niño mimado, malcriado, presumido que sigue las reglas de todo. No señor, tú tienes que estar de broma- comentó la chica ofendida. Ser como Duncan, vaya idea.

-Pues lo creas o no, tú en realidad eres así-

-Pues soy una perdedora entonces- bien, Courtney no tenía remedio. Dijera lo que dijera, ella encontraría los pros y contras de la situación.

-Si claro que lo eres- dijo Chris restándole importancia a la situación. –bien, ustedes sigan hablando, yo mejor me voy de aquí y busco una solución para salir de este raro mundo- agrego mientras daba la vuelta y se iba en dirección contraria al campamento dejando a Courtney drogándose y a Izzy meditando.

Esto no podía ser, se preguntaba como había ocurrido todo aquello. Que todos cambiaran de la noche a la mañana era algo imposible de creer. Siguió caminando buscando y pensando en la manera en que podría salir o lo que sea de ese mundo contrario, donde la personalidad de todos era la contraria… Entonces callo en la cuenta, en este mundo, todos eran contrarios a sus personalidades originales, era como verse desde un espejo solo que la vida en este era diferente, contraria. Siguió su caminata adentrándose al bosque, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando. Había caído en arena movediza.

-Carajo, lo que me faltaba- exclamó el hombre mientras trataba de mantener la calma. – ¡Dios que alguien me ayude!- gritó pero nadie vino en su auxilio. –Bravo, cuando necesito a Tyler no viene, maldito superhéroe inútil- decepcionado y enojado, trato de salir, hasta que una cuerda frente a sus ojos.

-Toma la cuerda si no quieres ahogarte- dijo la figura masculina que se encontraba ahí. Chris no lo dudó ni un solo segundo, así que tomo la cuerda. Hecho esto, el chico comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la orilla donde se encontró a salvo.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Geoff?- dijo al ver al chico que estaba totalmente vestido de negro.

Continuara…

**Bueno chicos, no hay mucho que decir. Este día esta de lo más aburrido y me estoy dando cuenta de que mi vida está pasando más rápido de lo normal pues apenas recuerdo cuando me decían que tenía puente D: Que horror. Recordando… HOY NACIO JOHN LENNON :D uno de mis artistas favoritos, amo sus canciones y películas :D AwA como sea, espero que se lo estén pasando bien. Igual que antes, los agradecimientos por review.**

**Y una bienvenida a nuevos lectores *o***

**ZimBotMagoMaster****, ****XCLAUXDXC****, ****Ichijouji Kany-chan****, ****MIREYA DXC****, ****toaneo07**

**Gracias y cuídense.**

_**Hasta la Proxima**_

_**xXAiko-HayashiXx**_


	8. Perdiendo la paciencia… y algo mas

_**Notas de la autora al final**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Total Drama NO me pertenecen si no a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. **

**Nota: Toda información utilizada en este Fanfic fue previamente investigada. Contradicciones y quejas deberán ser comprobadas.**

**Detrás del Espejo.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Perdiendo la paciencia… y algo mas.**

Un chico de vestimenta negra y cabello del mismo color con el fleco de un lado lo había salvado, soltó entonces el aire que estaba conteniendo hasta el momento de la emoción.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Geoff?- le pregunto al verlo, no se le veía feliz, una mueca de desagrado era lo que el chico le estaba ofreciendo en esos momentos.

-No me des las gracias, solo porque presentí que tenías un futuro y tienes que continuar. Te envidio pues yo no tengo por qué vivir. Solo para morir y sufrir he nacido- le dijo el por contestación. Chris lo miro un tanto extrañado, estaba actuando más o menos como lo que era Gwen solo que ella era un poco más optimista que el en esos momentos. Entonces se fijó más en lo que traía el muchacho puesto. Unos jeans ajustados y unas muñequeras de color morado y negros, una playera negra con una calavera que más que provocar miedo deba hasta ternura verlo. Había visto todo ese tipo de vestimenta en algún lado, unos informes sobre chicos que vestían así ya que esa era la "nueva moda" Emo o algo así le llamaba.

-Oye Geoff, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro que me puedes preguntar pero antes, contéstame algo tu- le dijó. Chris un tanto nervioso pues temía lo peor, asintió. –Bien ¿no tiene una navaja por ahí escondida o algún cuchillo? Quiero acabar con mi vida y me gustaría que me ayudaras- Chris obviamente abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Acaso estás loco? No te daría una navaja o algo punzocortante, ni siquiera tijeras. ¿Sabes cuantas demandas y dinero desperdiciaría si te llegara a pasar algo?-

-Oh vamos, tú también sabes que no tengo ningún futuro, la vida no vale nada, solo es una porquería- bien con esto confirmo un poco su teoría, solo un poco, entonces le preguntó.

-Geoff ¿Eres acaso un "Emo"?- señalo este entre comillas. Geoff lo miro triste.

-Claro que lo soy, así me ha marcado esta sociedad de porquería, nos discriminan, nadie nos quiere en este mundo y aquí, todos son unos discriminadores de los que siguen esta tendencia- contestó de nuevo Geoff llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Chris, por su parte, no hizo más que golpearse la frente ante la ignorancia del joven.

Había oído de esa "cultura" antes por las noticias. Que erróneos estaban los jóvenes de hoy en día, se notaba que no tenían ni la más mínima idea ni de lo ellos decían que seguían, vaya bola de ignorantes.

-Geoff dime… ¿eres inteligente?- le pregunto de inmediato.

-No sé, solo soy… un chico sin futuro ni…-

-Sí, sí, sin futuro ni esperanza, Geoff se nota que te lavaron el cerebro- Geoff miro al hombre al oír esto último. –Si lo que oyes, lo que tú conoces como "Emo"- señalo entre comillas. –No es más que una estúpida moda que la sociedad te ha inventado y ahora te han impuesto ¿Por qué la gente no investiga Dios mío?- se dijo para sí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No sé de qué hablas, soy un emo. Mi vida apesta, no tengo futuro- "Y dale" pensó. –Me hago cortadas, me visto de estos colores porque así demuestro como es mi mundo, yo no quiero nada, solo quiero morir-

-Eres un bruto, supongo que tus "bandas emos" favoritas son Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy y unas como Panda**- le pregunto este. Obviamente, Geoff asintió. –Dios, esas bandas no son para nada "emos" se ve que no conoces nada de eso-

-No me ofendas, yo soy un emo como me ha marcado la sociedad-

-Solo eres un idiota que se deja manipular por lo que dice la gente además de un masoquista, además ¿desde cuándo un "emo" admite que es un emo"?- Geoff lo miro rabioso.

-Soy emo y nadie cambiara eso- por la mente de Chris solo paso una palabra "terco"

-Bueno, bueno ya. No importa solo quiero saber una cosa-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- le pregunto un poco curioso. -¿Quieres saber mi opinión? ¿Quieres saber mi motivo de vida?-

-Eh… no.- contesto seco. –Solo quiero saber ¿Dónde estamos?- Geoff entonces dibujo una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una carcajada tan fuerte y tan ronca como lo era la risa de una "Gwen Fresa". Chris obviamente eso no le hizo gracias, una porque sus oídos sufrían de nuevo y otra, porque era claro que se estaban burlando de él.

-¿Hablas enserio? Jajaja Que idiota eres jajaja ¿Dónde estamos? Jajaja Que pregunta tan estúpida-

-Estoy hablando enserio- exclamo un Chris tanto molesto como avergonzado.

-Obvio estamos en el campamento Wowonokwo jajaja que idiota ni recuerda el nombre jajaja dime Chris ¿También olvidaste también tu nombre y tu relación homosexual con Hatchet?- ahora si le colmo el plato, Chris tomo del cuello a Geoff y con un buen golpe en la carta basto para que el chico parara de reír y se pusiera a respetar… o al menos un poco de respeto.

-No nombres esas miserias que son igual de estúpidas e idiotas sin sentido como tu ideología de lo que es un verdadero emo. Ahora dime donde estamos- el chico entonces sintió un poco de miedo pero parecía que lo burlón no se le iba a quitar.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿acaso estas sordo?- Chris sintió ganas de golpearlo pero uso algo mejor que eso.

-No lo siento, yo no oigo a la basura y escoria de la humanidad que solo se la pasa sentado de antisocial en su casa oscura, cortándose las venas mientras oye basura como lo es Panda**, pretendiendo ser un emo- su meta era hacerlo enfadar para que él se defendiera, pero ocurrió lo contrario. El rostro de Geoff cambió radicalmente de burlón a uno lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

-Es cierto… no soy nada comparado con los demás, quiero morir, quiero estar en mi habitación fumando hasta que mis pulmones mueran, no quiero más que la compañía de mis amigos y amigas emos- un aura oscura apareció alrededor del muchacho quien se sentó en un árbol. Bravo, ahora con menos ganas Geoff iba hablar, pero no importaba, tenía que intentarlo.

-Eh… ¿Geoff? ¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos?-

-Pensé que no oías basura- otra vez, maldito error.

-Oh vamos, no seas nenaza y comportante como lo que realmente eres- le dijo Chris tratando de animarlo.

-¿Y que soy realmente?- se preguntó.

-Eres Geoff, el más alegre del campamento, el más fiestero y motivado, casi puedo decir hiperactivo, de todo el campamento, vamos anímate, sonríe un poco- Geoff pareció entonces querer sonreír, pero no una burlona, sino una llena de sentimiento, verdadera alegría, parecía que lo conseguiría pero solo logro que se deprimiera.

Chris entonces entendió que con este chico no había más caso que ignorarlo.

–Mejor olvídalo, vete a tu mundo sin alegría, yo mejor me voy- dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-Vete, déjame como todos lo han hecho, eso soy yo, una basura- dijo sentándose a un árbol y comenzando a llorar. Desde unos arbustos, bien oculto, Chris comenzó a tomar unas fotografías con una cámara.

-Esto es oro puro, si logro que este mundo raro vuelva a la normalidad, podre vender estas fotos en internet de Geoff llorando. Gracias a Dios mi cámara de celular funciona de maravilla-

Después de unas veinte o treinta fotografías de Geoff comportándose como bebe, siguió caminando hasta llegar al campamento de nuevo. Como fue en unos minutos, todo el campamento parecía desierto, era como si cada vez que se encontraba con dos o uno de ellos, los demás desaparecían.

No fue que mantuvo esos pensamientos, hasta que oyó un grito proveniente de la cocina. No le tomo mucha importancia si un campista moría o algo por el estilo, así que se dirigió con la paciencia más grande del mundo. Abrió la puerta y vio con asombro a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, unos ojos verdes increíbles y con un cuerpo que se podía comparar con el de Lindsay o hasta podría ser mejor que el de la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

-Un… un ratón, ósea que ¡asco! ¡Mátalo tú! ¡Mátalo!- ordeno la chica como si fuera la dueña del lugar, cosa que no simpatizo mucho a Chris.

-¿Y porque debería de hacerlo? No eres mi jefa-

-Ahí está bien, me acostare contigo otra vez, pero mátalo de una vez- la reacción de Chris no se hizo esperar, una mueca de asombro y a la vez molestia llego de inmediato a su cara.

-¿Q-Que di-dijiste? ¿Q-que te hace pe-pensar q-que y-yo haría algo a-así?- balbuceo.

-Oh vamos ahora te haces el inocente ¿no? Pero bueno no importa, ahora mata a ese ratón- volvió a chillar la chica.

Chris solo suspiro y se puso a buscar sin muchas ganas, ganándose insultos y algún otro trapo o traste que la chica tenía a su alcance.

-Ya apúrate naco idiota, ¿que no ves que ese ratón me puede morder?- dijo ella toda preocupada.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor- murmuro.

-¿Has dicho algo?-

-No nada, solo estoy… oye una pregunta ¿Cómo es el ratón?- dijo en un tono que a la chica le parecía un poco inocente.

-¿Pero qué? Obvio, los ratones son pequeños y…-

-No pregunto cómo son, yo pregunto ¿Cómo es el que viste?-

-¡Ah! Pues haber empezado por ahí amor- "otra fresa" pensó él. –Era pequeño, color negro- vaya descripción había dado, se notaba que además de fresa no tenía cerebro, si, definitivamente podría ser Lindsay. Pero no importaba, al parecer encontró al supuesto ratón.

-¿Es esto?- pregunto sosteniendo una pelusa negra enorme.

-¡Sí! ¡Es ese el ratón! ¡Qué asco! ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo!- chillo la chica subiéndose a una mesa.

-Vamos que solo es una pelusita- dijo el mirando la bola de polvo. Entonces una idea un poco macabra paso por su mente. – ¡Ahí no! se mueve- dijo arrojando la pelusa a la joven quien no tardo en chillar.

-¡Eres un desgraciado y un descarado!- dijo gritando y saltando de la mesa cayendo sobre el pobre de Chris quien estaba tratando de ponerse en pie.

Un sonrojo enorme inundo su rostro al tener tan cerca los senos de la joven.

-¿Ya tan rápido quieres hacer el amor aquí? Si tu amado Hatchet nos encuentra te juro que me matara, ya nos lo ha advertido un montón de veces para que te enteres- le dijo la chica en la forma más natural del mundo. Como si fuera lo más normal.

Más rápido que inmediatamente, el hombre aparto a la chica de encima de un golpe, olvidando así sus modales que, como caballero debía de seguir, pero claro, era Chris.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? No pienso tener sexo contigo en este lugar, ¿Qué estás loca o qué?- le pregunto enojado.

-Ahí pero no era para que te pongas así, se mas caballeroso con las mujeres- dijo frotándose la mejilla donde la habían golpeado. –Que en tus relaciones pasadas, hayas tenido que golpear a hombres, no significa que a las mujeres nos puedes tratar igual-

-¡Yo no salgo con hombres!-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y tu relación con Hatchet?-

-Y dale, yo no salgo con el-

-¿Y que han sido todas esos besos y abrazos que se dan con mucho amor? ¿Qué ha sido de esos cariños que ustedes se hacen a la hora de la comida y la cena? ¿Qué han sido esos sonidos que en la noche se escuchan en…- antes de terminar, Chris le había tapado la boca. Imaginarse todas esas situaciones le hacían mucho daño, más a su cerebro, definitivamente después de esto, iría a buscar al mejor psicólogo del mundo.

-Calla de una vez, ¿que no sabes que te pueden oír Lindsay?-

-¿Lindsay?- pregunto la chica abriendo los ojos como platos. –Yo no soy Lindsay, ¿Cómo me puedes comparar a mí, la maravillosa Beth con alguien tan horrendo y sucio como lo es Lindsay? Yo soy maravillosa, nada que ver con lo que es ese saco de patatas- decía la chica al tiempo que se ponía en diferentes poses, como si modelara.

-"Otra niña fresa malcriada"- pensó Chris. Pero de inmediato, las cosas se ordenaron en su cabeza y exclamo: -¡¿Eres Beth?-

-Pero claro que soy Beth, la chica más hermosa de todo el campamento, por no decir que también soy fabulosa, yo merezco todo lo mejor, ¡todo!-

-Si eres fabulosa como lo es Gwen, ahora dime…-

-¿Gretchell? ¿Mi Best Friend del alma? ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que ir al centro comercial y a Starbucks** y…-

-Se llama Gwen, Beth. No Gretchell- interrumpió el hombre.

-Yo no me llamo Beth, soy Bertha-

-Me acabas de decir que tu nombre es Beth, no Bertha- le reclamo el hombre.

-¡No! Ósea yo me llamo Bernarda- decía la chica con un aire de superioridad.

-¿No era Bertha?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡No! Soy Beth- volvió a corregir la joven.

Después de unos minutos donde Beth se cambiaba de nombre constantemente(hasta se decía llamar "Pancracia") Chris, perdió la paciencia y se iba a marchar cuando la joven lo detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- le pregunto cansado.

-¿No vas a preguntarme mi nombre de nuevo?- le contesto ella en un tono… ¿sensual?

-Eh… No, n-no ya me colmaste el pl-plato-

-Oh vamos, quiero jugar contigo un poco más- volvió a preguntar en aquel tono sensual, solo que ahora comenzó a bajarse uno de los tirantes de la blusa.

-¡N-no en-enserio y-y-y-yo no quiero!- tenía que salir de aquel lugar rápido antes de que sus hormonas perdieran el control ¡Estaba siendo seducido por el amor de Dios!

-No te hagas el inocente y ven a jugar un rato- le decía acorralándolo en la salida.

-N-no mira que… Hatchet me llama, si m-m-me ll-llama ¿no lo escuchas tú?- pregunto ya muy nervioso, sus hormonas (que desde hace mucho estaban controladas) iban a explotar ante tanto calor.

-Yo no oí nada, tal vez deberías de relajarte un poco-

-Vamos Beth, tu no harías algo como esto… ¿oh si?- dijo tratando de calmar a la chica.

-No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando, solo sé que quiero que me hagas el amor ahora-

-"Demonios"- pensó. –V-va-vamos B-Beth, tu eres du-dulce y a-mable, simpática y adorable. No eres una arrastrada ni una zorra ¿verdad?-

-Pero si dejo de ser zorra, tú ya no me amaras- reclamo ella mientras pegaba más su cuerpo con el del hombre.

-B-Beth…-

-Creo que si tu no quieres tomar la iniciativa, tendré que hacerlo yo- con una fuerza que quien sabe Dios de donde salió, Chris quedo estampado en una mesa con Beth arriba de él.

-"Un momento esto está mal"- pensó para sí. –"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que este abajo y ella arriba?"- … bien, al parecer ya habían ganado las hormonas.

-Ahora ya sabes para donde va esto ¿no es así Chris?- le decía la chica que aún seguía encima del hombre. Otro tirante comenzó a deslizarse por el hombro de la joven. Su blusa iba a caerse si no fuera que ella lo sujeto justo a tiempo con sus manos, pero claro, eso no dejo que sus bellos pechos se asomaran un poco más.

Beth, comenzó a acercarse a Chris para besarlo cuando un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos. Esto trajo a Chris a la realidad y vio entonces como Beth sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ya es la hora de la diversión- dijo para después quitarse de encima. Ahora, era una chica con un poco de sobrepeso la que estaba sobre el al momento que Beth se quitó del lugar.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- pregunto.

Una afilada navaja apareció entonces en su cuello, un movimiento y el hombre era historia… oh al menos eso parecía.

-Es muy raro que andes solo Chris, ahora que todo ha acabado, es hora de tu fin. ¡Sacrifiquen al homosexual!- grito la chica que estaba encima. No podía ver su rostro pero esa voz la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Katie?- pregunto para sí. Una explosión se oyó entonces en el comedor.

-Vamos Chris, larguémonos de aquí- dijo un chico al que Chris también distinguió la voz, al saber de quien se trataba no lo dudo ni dos segundos, tomo la mano del chico y se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Xxxxxx

**Las opiniones a bandas o lugares populares no son reales, son para seguir la historia.

Hola chicos :3 bueno quiero aclarar si hay un "Emo" que lea esta historia, espero no se sienta ofendido, todo es parte de la trama y lo saben. Además de que para informar:

Los "Emos" es un movimiento que surgió en los 80´s en el género musical donde las bandas describían, por medio de sus letras, sus sentimientos y emociones para poder despertar esos mismos sentimientos en los jóvenes que los escuchaban. Nada que ver con vestirse o peinarse, eso ya es algo que el mercado y la televisión ha manipulado para aumentar sus ventas. Ah aquellas bandas que dicen ser "emos" no son más que "screamo" que significa "Falso emo" eso es lo que es Geoff. Espero les sirva esta información.

Bien chicos, actualización de "Detrás del Espejo" :3 Mis audífonos mueren así que seré breve D: Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por los nuevos lectores que aparecen en cada momento, se los agradezco de corazón *O*. Ya saben que siempre le agradezco por medio de su review así que bueno ya saben ;)

Una bienvenida a:

**saQhra, gothgirl, GwenWaterSiren (?), lOovee, ****dukesitaa GatitA****.**

Ahora para quien no tiene cuenta:

_lOove: Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al "FanFic" me alegra que te gusten mis historias aunque no sean DxG ^^_

_gothgirl: Gracias por esperar pacientemente y también por tu review ^^_

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicos. Mientras los dejo con estas dudas:

¿Quién es el salvador de Chris? ¿Qué hacia Katie en ese lugar? ¿Acaso era un plan de ellas junto con Beth? ¿Beth es igual de estúpida (o mas) que Lindsay? ¿Podrá tener dinero Chris con las fotos de Geoff? ¿Wowonokwo?

_**Bye! Los quiero mucho niños y niñas.**_

_**xXAiko-HayashiXx**_

_**Historia revisada y correjida por CFrancis**_


End file.
